Dragon Ball Rage
Dragon Ball Rage is about the rise of new evil. It takes place after GT. Note *Goku and Vegeta Jr. wish back all the Z-Fighters and they all have eternal life. Goku and Crystro also has eternal life. *The forms of the warriors don't matter. Thats just how they chose to live. *All the characters know the Fusion Dance and how to use the Potara Earings. *Some of the characters like: Alacalbtraz, Jago, Dr. Jerry Gero Jr. were made up by Dragon Ball AF fans. I'm just making new stories to go with them. Prologue Goku and Vegeta fuse into SS4 Gogeta and later Goku defeats Omega Shenron. Then Goku leaves with Shenron and Vegeta becomes protector of Earth. Gohan becomes a SS3 and SS4. Goten, Goku Jr. and Trunks become SS3s. Uub, Krillin, #18, #17, Tien, Hercule, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Master Roshi become Ultra Humans. But Uub goes to Ultra Human 4 and the rest of them can go up to Ultra Human 2. Hercule can also use ki now. Vegeta Jr., Tarble, Bulla and Pan become SS2s. Crystro, an Ice-Jin, comes to live on Earth. Plasma is born by Goten and Valese and at 13 he can go SS2. Jago is born by Vegeta and Bulma. He at 13 can turn into an SS2. Broly, Fasha, King Vegeta, Bardock, Turles, Raditz and Nappa get wished back on the side of the Z-Fighters and they can turn into SS3s. Piccolo becomes much stronger. #16 is wished back and gets stronger through upgrades and training. Goren, Godan, Yamu, Tarban, Uytai and Gowen are descendents of Goku and Vegeta and can turn into SS2's too. But all of that peace won't last for long... Xicor Saga On Yardart, Xicor is born from Goku's and Lila's DNA. He is half saiyan and half god. He along with his mom Lila prepare to take over Earth. After 22 years they venture for Earth. Once Lila and Xicor arrive, they are greeted by Turles, Raditz, Tarble and Nappa. Xicor and Lila easily overpower them but aren't able to kill them because of Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Goten and Trunks. The rest of the Z-Fighters arrive and while Xicor and Lila are distracted, Raditz and Tarble fuses into Rarble. Rarble battles Lila but Lila (being a goddess) overpowers Rarble and defeats the fusion. Lila soon beats everyone else except Vegeta, Gohan, Broly, Crystro, Goten, Trunks, Bardock, and Uub. Xicor and Vegeta battle but Vegeta is so defeated by thee supposed "SS5". Trunks is then defeated then everyone else is besides Gohan. When Gohan thinks all hope is lost, a portal appears and out comes... Goku! He is wearing a blue gi with blue boots and a green man-skirt with strange symbols. Goku then powers up to his SS4 form and then reveals his SS5 form. Goku and Xicor engage in battle with Goku destorying the evil side of Xicor at the end. Goku then heals everyone with Senzu Beans and Xicor becomes part of the Z-Fighters. But Lila escapes... Clone Saga In a mountain far away, containers open. They contain clones of the Z-Fighters and some of the villans they have fought. They were created by Dr. Jerry Gero Jr. (The son of Dr. Gero). The Goku clone (Clone #1) awakens and heads for the Z-Fighters. Clones 2 - 22 also awaken and head for the Z-Fighters. Clone 2 is Vegeta, 3 is Gohan, 4 is Goten, 5 is Trunks, 6 is Pan, 7 is Bulla, 8 is Broly, 9 is Bardock, 10 is Piccolo, 11 is Krillin, 12 is Tien, 13 is Yamacha, 14 is Chiaotzu, 15 is King Vegeta, 16 is #16, 17 is #17, 18 is #18, 19 is Goku Jr., 20 is Vegeta Jr., 21 is Uub, and 22 is Gogeta. Once all the clones arrive, they battle their counterparts. Everyone got to destory their clones. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, and Bardock turn into SS4s to destory their clones. Vegeta had to go to SS5 to defeat his clone. Goku was able to defeat his clone. All that was left was the Gogeta clone. The Gogeta clone was at SS4 so Goku and Vegeta (both SS5s) attack the clone. They are defeated because the clone is stronger than Gogeta at SS4. So Goku and Vegeta fuse into SS5 Gogeta and defeat the clone. Alacalbtraz Saga Alacalbtraz, the son of Babidi, comes to Earth with his minons to destory it. He sends his servants Max and Lily to Uub and Trunks. They battle and Trunks gets hurt by Max. Jago sees this and turns into a SS3 and kills Max. Lily is killed when Uub goes Ultra Human 4. Then Alacalbtraz targets Broly, Bardock, Xicor and King Vegeta. He sends his minons: Mono, Cake and Jake to fight them. But the minons are defeated by Broly and Xicor. Bardock and Xicor, King Vegeta battle Alacalbtraz and lose because of his Magi abilities. Trunks arrives as back up and fuses with Broly to form Borunks. Borunks battled Alacalbtraz and stopped his Magi ability. So Borunks flew at Alacalbtraz to kill him when Alacalbtraz shot a Death Beam at Borunks. But just then, Borunks defuses and Broly and Trunks ram into Alacalbtraz's stomach, killing him. Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:What If Category:Series Category:Story created by Chix777